It's beautiful morning
by Glasgow
Summary: Premier réveil à deux pour Tony et Steve, et rien ne se passe simplement. Steve/Tony


J'ai enfin pris le temps de boucler ce petit OS commencé il y a un moment. Bon, rien de follement fouillé, mais il y a avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur ces deux-là alors je me suis régalée ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Tony émergea lentement, profitant un instant de ce moment particulier où tout était encore flou, serein, y compris dans son esprit en perpétuel mouvement. Il s'étira en respirant profondément puis ouvrit un œil, le second et poussa un gémissement de douleur en baissant illico les paupières. C'était la fête sous son crâne et lorsqu'il tenta un mouvement et fut pris de nausée, il reconnu sans le moindre mal tous les signes de la gueule de bois. Pourtant il s'était promis quelques semaines plus tôt, dans un sursaut aussi malvenu que provisoire de son sens des responsabilités, qui ne se manifestait que rarement dieu merci, d'y aller mollo désormais avec l'alcool. Il se maudit intérieurement. En plus si Steve le voyait ainsi, il allait en entendre. Le bon Captain America s'était effectivement fichu de lui lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de cette résolution pourtant pas si absurde sur le moment, comme la plupart des bonnes résolutions qui ne duraient pas.

Minute, minute ! Steve ? Ok, les souvenirs du milliardaire étaient totalement flous concernant la nuit, mais il était à peu près certain que Rogers était dans le coup. Oui, ça lui revenait, après avoir regardé un film absurde, les deux hommes avaient décidé de se rendre dans un bar. Et ils avaient bu. Cela Tony ne s'en souvenait plus, mais son cerveau sur le point d'exploser le lui confirmait sans mal. Et Steve avait dû le laisser faire, voilà qui en fichait un coup à son image de gendre parfait. Facile pour lui en même temps, sur qui l'alcool n'avait aucun effet. Mais Tony n'était qu'un homme et tout son fric, toutes ses armures, n'avaient aucun effet contre la pire des gueules de bois.

Ecartant provisoirement l'idée de se rendormir, efficace certes mais impossible avec la folie qui se déchaînait sous son crâne, Stark estima que le mieux était de se lancer dans la recherche d'aspirine. L'idéal, même s'il allait lui falloir du courage pour s'y mettre. Il fit alors ce qu'il faisait le mieux dans ces moments-là, il appela Jarvis à la rescousse, son meilleur allié depuis que Pepper avait estimé qu'elle en avait assez de jouer les gardes-malades.

« Jarvis ? tenta-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Monsieur ?

- Il y a une chance que tu puisses m'indiquer où se trouve le tube d'aspirine le plus proche ?

- Vous en gardez un dans votre table de nuit pour les cas d'urgence. Il semblerait que ce soit le cas actuellement. »

S'il avait eu les idées plus claires, Tony aurait juré qu'il y avait de la désapprobation dans la voix de son majordome. Bof, ce n'était pas une première et franchement Tony avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Il me faut de l'eau, marmonna-t-il.

- Je viens de calculer une itinéraire et je pense que le plus rapide serait de vous rendre dans la salle de bain, reprit l'IA, avec cette fois ce qui ressemblait à de l'ironie.

- Oui, je te remercie Jarvis, j'avais oublié que j'avais fait installer l'eau courante à cet étage. »

Ok, bon signe, son sens de la repartie était toujours opérationnel au moins. Avec un peu de chance il n'avait pas perdu trop de neurones durant la soirée.

Réunissant tout son courage, il s'apprêtait à se lever, priant tous les dieux connus personnellement, pour que le contenu de son estomac reste dans son estomac. Mais tandis qu'il rouvrait les paupières, il remarqua un léger mouvement sous la couette, tout près de lui. Oh bon sang ! Il n'était donc pas rentré seul de son escapade nocturne mais avait tellement picolé qu'il n'en avait pas gardé le moindre souvenir. Le pire étant que ce n'était pas la première fois. Pas vraiment étonnant que Natasha le voit comme un porc qui n'avait aucun respect pour les femmes.

Satisfait de voir que sa conquête s'était finalement immobilisée, manifestement pas prête à émerger, il décida de remettre ses réflexion à plus tard. Avoir les idées claires à ce moment-là ne serait pas du luxe. L'aspirine lui revint à l'esprit et il se redressa enfin, poussant un cri tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Que voilà une douleur connue ! Et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, la créature présentement endormie près de lui n'avait rien de féminine. De surcroît comme bien souvent dans pareille situation, l'alcool l'avait poussé à accepter une position de soumission dont il ne voulait pas en temps normal.

« Et merde ! » grogna-t-il en se levant enfin en quelques gestes précautionneux.

Il se traîna dans la salle de bain en s'insultant mentalement. Non pas qu'il ait le moindre problème avec l'aspect homosexuel de sa personne, pour lui chaque être humain était fondamentalement bisexuel de nature, il n'y avait qu'à voir tout le plaisir que deux hommes pouvaient s'apporter dans un lit, ou dans les toilettes d'un bar, les vestiaires d'une boîte de nuit, l'ascenseur d'un hôtel chic, pour ne citer que les quelques exemples qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Non, le problème provenait plutôt de sa propension à choisir systématiquement le mauvais type. Avec les filles c'était simple, il les prenait, sans mauvais jeu de mots, belles et idiotes. Généralement elles n'étaient guère farouches une fois entre ses draps et ne protestaient pas quand il les renvoyait chez elles au petit matin. Le choix de ses amants en revanche était un peu plus compliqué. Avec eux il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un se contentant de baver à l'évocation de son compte en banque. Il préférait les types un peu coriaces et qui n'étaient pas contre un peu d'action au plus fort de l'acte. Ce qui apparemment avait été le cas cette nuit était donné ses difficultés présentes à marcher. Voilà pourquoi il avait généralement affaire à des mauvais garçons, pas le genre auprès desquels il était fier de se retrouver à son réveil. Pire, avec Clint et Natasha qui profitaient de quelques jours de repos ici même sous son toit, cette incartade risquait de ne pas passer inaperçue.

Avalant deux comprimés suivis d'un grand verre d'eau, il eut subitement une pensée pour Steve, qu'il craignait décevoir s'il en venait à apprendre ses errances nocturnes. Connaissant Rogers, s'il l'avait effectivement accompagné dans ce bar, il ne l'avait certainement pas regardé se mettre minable pendant des heures et aborder tout ce qui bougeait. En général dans ces moments-là le bon petit soldat partait après quelques verres, une lueur de désapprobation dans le regard. Lueur qui ne poussait Tony qu'à boire davantage par culpabilité. Parce qu'il avait horreur de décevoir Steve. Il trouvait celui-ci inutilement démodé, prônant des valeurs tout à fait ennuyeuses et n'avait que peu de point commun avec lui, pourtant il aimait sa présence quotidienne à la Stark Tower. Il appréciait le trouver chaque matin à la table du petit-déjeuner, ses visites inopinées dans son atelier, les quelques entraînements physiques qu'ils s'offraient ensemble, et par-dessus tout leurs soirées communes, où ils se faisaient l'impression d'être des hommes normaux, bien loin de cette image de supers héros qui leur collait tellement à la peau. Oui, il aimait fréquenter Steve et ne s'en voulait que davantage à cet instant pour sa conduite de cette nuit.

La mort dan l'âme, il retourna se glisser dans son lit sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler le moindre vêtement. Il ferma alors les yeux, attendant que son malaise ne diminue pour se rendormir, espérant qu'à son réveil son amant d'une nuit aurait pris la poudre d'escampette. Mais à peine commençait-il à se détendre qu'il sentit l'autre près de lui recommencer à remuer avant de l'enlacer sans plus de cérémonie. Oh, oh, oh, pas bon ça ! Tony savait pourtant être toujours très clair avec ses conquêtes. Une nuit. Un coup. Rien de plus. Il s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque à voix haute lorsque deux lèvres gourmandes se pressèrent sur les siennes, lui coupant le sifflet. Et il réalisa du même coup que, putain, il aimait être embrassé par ces lèvres. Alors un instant, tout en profitant autant de l'échange que des mains qui caressaient son corps, il se prit à espérer qu'il ne se trouve justement entre les bras de Steve. Absurde certes mais sacrément plaisant comme idée. Quant il trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, il sursauta vivement, faisant du même coup reculer son amant.

Eh bien en voilà un scoop ! songea Tony, partagé entre la plus grande surprise et un plaisir infini. Ainsi c'était avec monsieur Perfection, Steve Rogers en personne, qu'il venait de partager cette nuit de débauche qui avait laissé bien des traces sur son corps. C'était inespéré. Et cela méritait surtout de s'y arrêter un instant. Au même moment, devant son hésitation, le regard de Steve se fit douloureux et… accusateur ?

« Tu ne te souviens de rien, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira le blond.

Tony se contenta de secouer lentement la tête de droite à gauche, grimaçant tandis que le mouvement renforçait ses maux de crânes, qui commençaient juste à se calmer.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris, reprit Steve. Avec tout ce que tu as bu hier je me demande encore comment tu n'es pas tombé dans le coma.

- La force de l'habitude je suppose. Pour ce qui est de la mémoire en revanche…

- Bien, je vais donc devoir la rafraîchir cette mémoire. »

Stark fut surpris du sourire coquin de son ami. Amant ? Décidément, c'était du grand délire ce matin.

« Minute, dit-il en repoussant gentiment Rogers. Avant d'entrer dans les détails j'ai une question. Est-ce que toi et moi on a vraiment… »

Steve eut un petit rire, amusé de découvrir Tony aussi gêné, surtout après l'avoir vu durant la nuit gérer la situation sans la moindre pudeur. Lui-même à son contact y avait gagné pas mal de confiance, qui demeurait à présent.

« Fais l'amour ? proposa-t-il donc, à l'aise pour la première fois de sa vie en prononçant ces mots. Le fait qu'on se soit réveillés nus dans le même lit est un bon indice à mon avis.

- Te fous pas de moi. J'ai besoin de digérer. Je peux savoir pourquoi on a fait ça ?

- Probablement parce qu'on en avait envie.

- Ok. Oui, l'alcool a tendance à me désinhiber.

- Oui, surtout qu'à jeun tu es un modèle d'inhibition, ironisa Steve.

- Mais toi, continua le milliardaire sans tenir compte de l'interruption, tu ne ressens pas les effets de l'alcool, non ?

- Effectivement. A l'inverse de toi je ne la prends pas comme une excuse pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

- Comme excuse ? Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir besoin d'excuse pour quoi que ce soit, grommela Tony en se redressant.

- Tony puisque tes souvenirs du déroulement des dernières heures sont si flous, laisse-moi quand même te dire que tu n'avais bu qu'un seul verre lorsque tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois. Vu ton passif éthylique, je doute qu'on puisse mettre cette démarche sur le compte de l'alcool.

- Touché, souffla le brun qui tentait vainement de se rappeler quelque chose, mais rien à faire. Et pourquoi tu t'es lassé faire ?

- Peut-être parce que j'en avais envie. »

Steve qui, en toute possession de ses moyens, aurait eu envie de lui ? De plus en plus étrange.

« Tony, arrête de te torturer. Je n'ai pas profité de toi hier soir et je suis venu dans ton lit de mon plein gré.

- J'étais ivre. Alors si, je suppose que tu as profité de moi.

- Tu m'as supplié de te suivre dans ta chambre. »

Ça, ça devait se tenir parce que bon, autant admettre que cette invitation était un fantasme quoi que secret qu'il nourrissait depuis longtemps, donc si l'opportunité s'était présentée… Il pouvait s'estimer chanceux d'avoir passé la nuit avec l'autre homme. Et chanceux de l'avoir encore à ses côtés ce matin. Parce qu'à la réflexion il se sentait vraiment bien à cet instant, ne regrettant qu'une seule chose, ne pas avoir le moindre souvenir de sa première fois avec Steve. Mais il aurait largement de quoi se faire d'autres souvenirs, en tout cas il l'espérait.

« Steve, encore une chose, reprit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Est-ce que par hasard j'ai abordé ma règle d'une seule nuit ?

- Oui, tandis que tu m'enjoignais d'oublier ma foutue retenue pour, et je cite, "y aller plus vite, nom de dieu je ne suis pas en sucre" tu as ajouté que j'avais intérêt à m'habituer parce que tu n'avais pas l'intention d'en rester là à l'avenir. Et effectivement tu as ensuite gémis un truc au sujet de cette maudite règle dont tu n'avais plus rien à foutre, mais je serais incapable d'être plus précis parce que, ben, écoutant tes conseils j'y allais effectivement plus vite. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus vraiment la tête à ton petit discours décousu.

- Oh… Bien. »

Oui, vraiment dommage de ne pas se rappeler ce genre de choses. Apparemment ça avait été des plus… intéressants.

« Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, intervint subitement Jarvis, faisant sursauter Steve, qui décidément n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec ce que Thor nommait à juste titre de la sorcellerie.

- Oui Jarvis ? grogna Stark, se promettant que si l'interruption n'était pas utile il s'empresserait, quant il en aurait fini avec l'autre homme, de rebooter l'IA sans le moindre scrupule.

- A votre arrivée en compagnie du capitaine Rogers vous m'avez ordonné de mettre en route la caméra de votre chambre. »

Intéressé, Tony ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Tu as enregistré ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

- J'en ai bien peur monsieur. »

Et tandis que Steve rougissait tout en lançant un regard outragé au plafond, il ne savait jamais où regarder quand il s'agissait de Jarvis, Tony eut un grand sourire épanoui. Dieu bénisse Pepper et sa paranoïa, qui avait été jusqu'à l'obliger à installer des caméras de surveillance jusque dans cette pièce tant elle craignait des représailles quelconques depuis qu'il avait avoué publiquement être Iron Man.

« On verra ça plus tard Jarvis, dit-il. Steve, tu n'as pas dit que tu devais me rafraîchir la mémoire ? »

L'interpelé en oublia instantanément son contentieux avec l'IA, acculant plutôt son amant contre le matelas. Il avait eu de sacrés doutes quant aux actes de la nuit, craignant la réaction de Tony après coup, peur infondée manifestement, pour son plus grand bonheur.

« Dernière chose, s'écria Tony en se frottant avidement contre lui. Ce que je t'ai laissé me faire cette nuit, ça s'était sous le coup de l'alcool. Habituellement c'est plutôt moi qui… domine la situation alors ne t'attends pas à ce que ça se reproduise.

- C'est ce qu'on verra Tony, c'est ce qu'on verra. Moi je me souviens encore parfaitement que tu m'as répété à plusieurs reprises pendant et après combien tu aimais ce que je t'ai fait… »

Foutue mémoire ! Soit, mais Tony n'allait certainement pas faciliter la tâche à son compagnon. Après tout, ce n'était jamais meilleur que lorsqu'il y avait un peu d'action.

THE END.


End file.
